Crystal
by Sugarqueen54
Summary: Crystal has three mean step sibling and one evil step father. But can one night change all that? A cute parody featuring my OC and Swizzle.
1. Chapter 1

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Crystal McCocoa`s chocolate chip cookie alarm clock went off.

Crystal groaned and slammed her tiny fist onto the "Dismiss" button on the clock. She slipped out of bed onto the cool wood floor. She walked over to her closet and slipped out of her tan and brown night gown that read: "Cookies and Milk".

Crystal grabbed her hair brush and started to brush her chocolate brown curly hair that reached down to her back. When she finished she slipped on her shimmering white T-shirt that had three cookies on it, then she put on her tan racing hoodie with brown rims, then her tan and brown polka dot leggings, and she finally slipped on her tan and brown striped boots. Crystal walked over to her bed and looked under it.

She saw her secret box and pulled it out. She opened it and saw her mother's collection of candy head bands and her tin of glitter. They were the only thing Crystal had left of her mother. She picked up a white head band splattered with blue and red and was dotted with jawbreakers and then sprinkled the glitter over her body. She set the head band on top of her head and walked out her bedroom, but not before she grabbed her IPod and looked at her clock that read: "6:45 a.m."

She walked to the big mansion`s kitchen grabbed milk, eggs, baking powder, salt, sugar, flour, and butter. She poured the stuff into a big mixing bowl and put in her head phones and started to play "Sharada by Skye Sweetnam". When she finished she had four stacks of pancakes.

She sprinkled one with chocolate sprinkles and set a bit off butter on it, she sprayed one with whipped cream and set a candle in the middle, she cut up some strawberries and placed them on the 3rd stack off pancakes, and then she grabbed some syrup and gently poured it onto the last stack. Then she put them all on a sliver tray including a pitcher of chocolate milk, strawberry smoothie, pink and green milkshake with whipped cream, and coffee and walked up the large staircase that lead to the bedrooms. She approached a brown door that had a big orange "R" on it.

"Rancis"! I have your breakfast!" She called on the other side of the door.

"It`s about time!" He exclaimed.

Crystal opened the door to find Rancis sitting on the edge of his large brown and orange bed in his day clothes brushing his blond hair and looking into a mirror.

Crystal walked over and set the plate of pancakes next to her step brother and poured the chocolate milk into a glass and set it next to the plate.

"And don`t forget to polish my boots" He called throwing his three pairs of boots at Crystal.

She caught all of them and walked out of his large brown and orange room with the silver tray in one hand and Ranis` boots in the other. Crystal then walked to the green bedroom door with a pink "C" on it.

"Candlehead! Breakfast" She exclaimed.

"Finally!" Candlehead shouted.

Crystal walked in to find Candlehead looking around her pink and green room for something. Crystal walked over to Candlehead`s canopy bed and set the pancakes on the edge, lit the candle, and set a cup of milkshake next to plate.

"Anything else?" Crystal asked placing a cherry on top of her milkshake.

"Where`s my candle?" Candlehead asked irritated.

"It`s on your head" Crystal answered calmly.

"Oh" Crystal said looking up to see her candle on her hat.

Crystal walked out and then knocked on the pink door with a white "T".

"Taffyta I have your pancakes!" Crystal said loudly.

"With strawberries?" Taffyta asked.

"With strawberries" Crystal confirmed with an eye roll and walked in.

Taffyta was applying mascara on her eyelashes at her dresser. Crystal walked over and set the pancakes and a cup of strawberry smoothie on her dresser. Taffyta set all her dresses in Crystal`s arms.

"Clean all of those, fold them, and set them in my closet." Taffyta demanded.

Crystal walked out with Taffyta`s dresses, Rancis` boots, and the last stack of pancakes. She walked to the largest bedroom. Crystal knocked twice while balancing all the stuff in her arms.

"Come in" King Candy answered.

Crystal walked in and saw King Candy sitting in his bed. Crystal walked over to his nightstand and set the pancakes and coffee on it.

"Go scrub the floors" King Candy ordered her handing her a bucket of water

"Yes sir" Crystal mumbled and walked out with the bucket, Taffyta`s dresses, and Rancis` boots.

Crystal walked down to the mansion`s large living room that was decorated with tile floors. She sighed, started playing "22 by Taylor Swift", and got down on her hands and knees and started to scrub. When she was half way done she heard a knock at the door.

Crystal stood up, dusted herself off, and walked to the door. She opened it and saw a small green man.

"May I help you?" She asked politely.

"I have a letter from the Princes: Swizzle and Gloyd" he answered in a lifeless voice while handing her a regal looking letter and walking off.

Crystal looked down at the letter in her hands. She then looked around to see if anyone was looking. When she confirmed that no one was there she started to open it.

"One look wouldn`t hurt" She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_Prince Swizzle and Prince Gloyd will be having a ball at 11:00 p.m. for the whole kingdom. All who receive this letter must attend._

_, King Ralph._

"Wow" Crystal whispered and slid the letter back into the envelope.

Crystal walked up the staircase and knocked on King Candy`s door.

"Come in" His annoying voice replied.

Crystal walked in and saw that Rancis, Taffyta, and Candlehead talking to their father.

"What do you want?" Taffyta asked rudely.

"A letter came" Crystal replied handing it to King Candy.

King Candy opened it and took out the letter.

"It`s a letter from the Princes!" King Candy exclaimed shocked.

Taffyta and Candlehead squealed in delight and rushed to get a better view of the letter.

"Prince Swizzle and Prince Gloyd will be having a ball at 11:00 p.m. for the whole kingdom. All who receive this letter must attend.

, King Ralph." King Candy read aloud the letter.

"Wow a ball with the princes" Candlehead sighed dreamily.

"This is really exciting" Crystal said with smile and her big brown eyes twinkling in excitement. "I never been to a ball before" She added twirling around on one foot

"What makes you think you`ll be going?" Rancis scoffed.

"Well doesn't it say 'All who receive this letter must attend"? Crystal said.

"Well yes, but you`ll be too busy cleaning Taffyta`s dresses, polishing Rancis` boots, organizing Candlehead`s candles by color, waxing all of our karts, and helping Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead get ready for the ball" King Candy replied.

Rancis, Candlehead, and Taffyta snickered as Crystal sighed and mumbled a "Yes sir" and walked out of the room. Crystal walked down the stairs down to the living room and resumed scrubbing the tile floors.

Crystal walked out and went to the laundry room. She put all of Taffyta`s dresses into the washing machine and poured in strawberry laundry detergent.

As the washing machine continued she started to polish Rancis` boots. When the timer rang she set down the last pair of boots and took out the wet dresses and set them in the dryer. Then she heard a sound she turned to see a familiar small tan and brown lemur at the window.

She smiled, walked to the window, and opened it. The lemur crawled onto her shoulder and chirped happily.

"Hey Cookie! What are you doing here?" She asked tickling the lemur with one finger.

Cookie held up a crinkled up flyer about the ball tonight.

"Oh I`m not going" Crystal said with a sigh.

Cookie gave her a puzzled look and shaped her long ringed tail into a question mark.

"Because the Sour King won`t let me" Crystal answered referring to her step-father.

Cookie gave her a sad look and snuggled into her neck making Crystal smile weakly.

"Don`t worry about me" Crystal reassured her pet. "Besides balls aren`t that fun right?" She tried.

Cookie gave her an uncertain look and she sighed.

(10:45 p.m.)

Rancis was currently wearing a brown and orange tux; Candlehead was wearing a pink, green, and brown (All the dresses are knee high) dress that looked like a cupcake, Taffyta was wearing a pink and white dress and had a pink bow in her head, and King Candy had his usual clothes on.

"Crystal come get the door!" Taffyta shouted.

Crystal walked to the door and opened it wide. They all walked out to their karts. Crystal sighed as they drove and walked back in. She sat down at the big bay window and looked at the lights coming from the palace in the distant.

"Looks like you could use some help" A cheeky voice said behind her.

Crystal turned around and saw Vanellope dressed in a green dress that had brown flower petals that made up the lower half of it. She also had dainty fairy wings and a sparkling wand.

"So I guesse I`m your fairy godmother" Vanellope said causally.


	3. Chapter 3

"You`re my fairy godmother?" Crystal asked unbelievingly.

"Hey I can be a good fairy godmother!" Vanellope protested. "Any way let`s get you ready"

Vanellope waved her wand and Crystal magically appeared in a shimmering pale blue frilly dress (Basically a pale blue version of Vanellope`s princess dress) and was finished with a pair of glass slippers.

"I`m not going to wear this to the ball" Crystal protested picking up the dress's skirt.

"Hey cut me some slack this is my first time" Vanellope replied.

Vanellope waved the wand again and the frilly dress turned into a knee high pale blue spaghetti strap dress tied around the waist with a white ribbon bow, fishing net leggings appeared on her legs, pale blue high heels replaced the glass slippers, in her hair was a matching pale blue head band and her hair was pulled up with a white ribbon bow, and she had matching pale blue purse.

"Wow, awesome" Crystal gasped in awe.

"Now come on we need to get you a kart" Vanellope said flying out of the mansion.

Crystal walked out after her and they both headed to a shed in the backyard. Crystal opened it revealing a pedal kart inside.

"Nice kart" Vanellope snickered.

"Hey it`s not like I can go buy one" Crystal replied.

Vanellope waved her wand and the pedal kart turned into a kart with the same body as the Lickity Split 2, but was tan with brown polka dots and chocolate chip cookies for wheels.

"Cool" Crystal squealed hopping into the kart.

"Ok the spells will were off at 12:00 so remember to get back here before then" Vanellope warned her.

"Ok, see ya" Crystal replied driving off towards the palace.

(At the ball)

The palace ball room was currently decorated with green, blue, black, and orange strobe lights. The entrance was lined with blue and orange balloons. In the middle of the ceiling there was a big shiny disco ball. Swizzle walked to the table his brother Gloyd was at and sat down.

"Damn it" He sighed rubbing his sore feet.

"Language" Gloyd warned him playfully wagging a finger.

"Sorry man, but half the girls here don`t know how to dance, my feet are all kinds of black and blue" Swizzle replied.

"Come on I saw you fall head first onto a jawbreaker when we were five, you can handle it" Gloyd snickered.

"Yeah, but it doesn't help that they have heels on" Swizzle protested.

Gloyd snickered again at his older brother.

"I know dad wants us to find that special someone, but all the girls here are love-struck idiots" Swizzle sighed.

"Stay strong bro" Gloyd reassured him.

Suddenly, the ball room doors swung open revealing a beautiful girl in a pale blue dress. All eyes turned to look at her. She blushed and walked in.

"Wow" Swizzle said in awe.

"I think that`s your special someone" Gloyd smirked pointing towards Crystal


	4. Chapter 4

Crystal smiled at the attention she was getting. She walked further into the ballroom, her glitter making her shimmer as she walked under the disco. She stared at the large glass ball.

"Hey, you make quite an entrance" A voice said behind her.

Crystal turned around to come face-to-face with Prince Swizzle. He was dressed in a blue striped blue tux with a green tie. He was also wearing his usual blue and green helmet and a smirk.

"I try" Crystal replied with a playful smile.

"Is it the dress, or are you sparkling?" Swizzle asked just as playfully looking her up and down.

"Yeah my mom taught me how to make it" Crystal replied looking at her shimmering hands.

"Cool" Swizzle replied giving her and approving nod. "You wanna dance?"

"Sure, but is there any place more private. Every girl here looks like they wanna kill me" Crystal giggled.

Swizzle chuckled and grabbed her hand and lead her out of the room. They walked up the palace stair case, and when they reached the top floor Swizzle showed her a green door.

"Wow a green door" Crystal said unimpressed with sarcastic grin.

Swizzle rolled his eyes with a grin and opened the door. Behind the door was a large balcony that had perfect view of the full moon and stars. Crystal stared up at the moon and Swizzle walked over to a music player sitting on a white bench.

The song "No Air" started to play and Swizzle walked back over to her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked jokingly play bowing.

Crystal giggled, nodded her head, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Swizzle wrapped his arms around her petite waist and they started to slowly dance.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_If I should die before I wake_

_It's 'cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_

_Oh_

"You know I`m not really a slow song type of person" Crystal said as they continued to dance.

"Neither am I, I like rap" Swizzle replied spinning her.

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

_But how do you expect me_

_to live alone with just me_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_

_Right off the ground to float to you_

_There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_

_You took my breath, but I survived_

_I don't know how, but I don't even care_

_[Both:]_

_So how do you expect me _

_to live alone with just me_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_[Chorus]_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No more_

_It's no air, no air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air _

"Who is that girl?" Taffyta asked venomusly as she and Candlehead looked through a crack in the green door.

"I don't know, but she looks familiar" Candlehead replied squinting.

" Excuse me ladies" a dull voice said behind them causing the two sisters to jump.

They turned around to see Sour Bill standing behind them.

"Prince Swizzle ordered privacy" Sour Bill added ushering them away from the door.

Swizzle and Crystal had currently stopped dancing and were now staring at the stars. A cool breeze caused Crystal to shiver and Swizzle took of his jacket and draped it over her small body. Crystal smiled gratefully at him and he smiled back.

They both started to lean in. As soon as their lips connected fireworks went of in their heads. Swizzl's arms snaked around her waist and Crystal wrapped her arms around his lightly ran his tongue over her lips begging for permission. Crystal allowed him and opened her mouth letting his tongue to explor the new area. After a while, they seperated and smiled at each other.

A large bell rang signignfying that it was 12:00. Crystal gasped to herself and handed a confused Swizzle his jacket.

"I have to go" She said quickly walking out the door.

"Wait, what?...Hey wait up!" He called running after her.

She ran down the stairs and out the palace doors. Before Swizzle could talk to her she drove of in her kart. He sighed and then realized something sparkly at his feet. He picked up the object, which turned out to be small shimmering pale blue glass slipper.


	5. Chapter 5

Crystal parked her kart inside the tool shed, and it immediately transformed back into a pedal kart. The shimmering dress transformed back into Crystal`s normal tan and brown clothes. Crystal walked over to the side of the mansion.

She looked through the bushes for a while until she found her makeshift licorice rope. She used it in case she needed to sneak out, or in this case sneak in. She through the rope and it hooked it`s self on the ledge of her window. She started climb up it, but she heard kart engines in the distance.

When she reached her window she opened it and climbed in while throwing the licorice rope back into the bushes. Crystal sighed and climbed into her tan and polka dot bed. Just before she fell asleep a loud knock came from down stairs.

She heaved herself out of bed and walked down stairs. She opened the large mansion door and Rancis, Taffyta, Candlehead, and King Candy walked in.

"How was the ball?" Crystal asked pretending to be interested.

"Terrible, some girl stole the prince for the how ball!" Candlehead exclaimed dramatically.

King Candy was currently examining the large living room.

"It seems you can actually follow orders" He muttered under his breath, but Crystal still heard him.

They all walked past Crystal, and up to their individual bedrooms.

Crystal heard a tapping on the window on the window and saw Cookie sitting there. Crystal smiled and opened the window so the small lemur could come in.

"Hey Cookie!" Crystal greeted her small pet.

Cookie chirped and sneezed.

"Oh you must be cold come on let`s go to my room" Crystal suggested cradling the lemur.

As she walked to her room she told Cookie about the ball.

"I got to tell you Cookie, It was so … magical" Crystal sighed dreamily as she switched into her nightgown in her bedroom.

Cookie made a heart shape with her tail and chirped at her.

"Cookie! I do not have a crush on him" Crystal exclaimed turning pink while dragging the brush through her mass of curly brown hair. "Anyway, let`s go to bed"

Crystal got out a cookie shaped pillow and set it on her night stand. Cookie curled up on the pillow and closed her eyes. Crystal crawled into her bed and fell asleep.


End file.
